dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:10X Kamehameha
If you need anything, please contact me at my home base, the Dragon Ball Wiki. Please note that I will move any messages that you send me here to my other page. Thanks! -- 10X.Ka.me.ha.me.ha.....talk :I know that discussion is pretty much pointless at his point, but can't you revert my block at least to the original duration, the one week and I promise to not bother you again, nor try to argue on db wiki with you. ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 23:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I've reduced it back to one month, down from infinite. Please keep your word not just with me, but with all users. -10X :Would it be that hard to reduce(I'm just asking, please don't turn it back to infinite) the block back to a week, I should mention that that message on dbe that you got from me, that made you to block me infinitely in the first place, was sent much earlier before you had even responded to me on e-mail, so I indeed stop messaging you and that message wasn't even about unblocking me or bypassing the block, I was just sharing my opinion on dbe and also about saying you're the worst on e-mail(I don't really consider it much of an insult but anyway), I only said it, cause I spent a very long time to actually write the first message, either way one month is too long for a block that was made for arguing, can't we just forget the whole thing that happened that made you longer the block? I mean I did say that I wouldn't argue with you anymore and I won't, so it's not like it would be any trouble for you, if I got unblocked earlier.-- ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 03:19, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I already reduced it, and I'm definitely not going to reduce it more since you're still being argumentative, saying things like you don't even think you insulted me. It's a month, and I'd really like to see a change in the way you interact with people on DB Wiki if you come back. -10X I just thought worst wasn't an insult that's all, fine I insulted you, sorry I didn't mean to be argumentative. ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 03:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Also just a question, would it help if I provided you with evidence of savario being a sock, cause I have some pretty important and valid evidence and something I noticed lately, would you want the evidence? ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 21:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh nevermind he's blocked, sorry for bothering you. ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 21:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) But please could you lower my block to one week, I promise I won't start any needless arguments again, nor insult anyone and I'll stop bothering you about my block also. ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 21:33, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :It's staying at 1 month. 22:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) A user cursing on a blog Hi dude, I know I'm still blocked, but an anon(http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.115.210.193) cursed on a blog, on db wiki:http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Smashyoshi/Why_Tien_and_Chiaotzu%3F (look at the top comment, you'll see it. Also check this user's contributions, since it seems he cursed several times on blogs.-- ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 14:30, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Also chidori's comment(look on the top) on this blog:http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:XGlass_Reflection/DBZ_Review seems rather rude.-- ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 14:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Dude seriously check my messages above, it's not about my block. ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 18:37, July 7, 2013 (UTC)